PM II
}} - Standard = }} |-| Hip View = |Name = PM II |Type = 1 |Kill = 0 |Users = SCAR Family, AW Family, TRG-42 }} The PM II is a German Telescopic Sight available for the AW family, the TRG-42, and the SCAR family. It is unlocked by default. History The PM II (P'olice '''M'arksman '''II) is a long-range optic designed by the German company Schmidt & Bender for military and law enforcement uses.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schmidt_%26_Bender#Products The PM II comes in various different forms, sold in both its traditional guise and ultra-short/ultra-long variants. There are also illuminated variants, as well as experimental digitally-integrated variants that can allow for even a rangefinder to be hooked up to the scope, allowing the sniper to stay focused on making the shot. The PM II is promoted by Accuracy International, a British arms manufacturing company, and sold as an accessory for their Arctic Warfare line of sniper rifles. In-Game Model While the PM II appears to use a generic sniper scope model, the reticles are true to what Schmidt & Bender offers. The illuminated reticle is the P3L, while the unlit scope is the P3. In-game ''General Information The PM II is only able to be equipped to the AWS, AWM, and TRG-42 sniper rifles and the SCAR series of weapons. It effectively functions as a default sniper scope (10x magnification) for the AWS, AWM and TRG-42. However, because it is removable, the player can also use iron sights instead of a sniper scope for the aforementioned rifles. Usage & Tactics If one was to apply the AWS, AWM or TRG-42 in a more traditional sniper role, the PM II serves as the default 10x scope, being well qualified for such long-range combat. Ironsights may be superior over the PM II in certain situations where field of view (FOV) is more important than hitting targets at long range, or in instances where holding shift to steady the PM II for a reasonable amount of time is not feasible. For the SCAR SSR, it greatly enchances the long range capabilities. It allows it to rival the Dragunov SVDS with its PSO-1M2 Scope, and other long-range weapons with access to a high-powered optic. For the SCAR-L, SCAR HAMR and SCAR PDW, the usage of the PM II is debatable. The increased aim-down-sights (ADS) time along with magnified recoil hinders the weapons' performance, particularly up close where the high magnification is not very beneficial. In addition to this, the lower muzzle velocity of the weapons make them ill-suited to long range combat. The SCAR-H is mixed. Although the PM II makes the weapon worse up close, the higher muzzle velocity and good damage at long range make it a psuedo designated marksman rifle. Tap-firing is required at such long-ranged firefights, but the same would be required for any optic. To combat the lose in close-quarters-combat (CQC) performance, one may equip the Canted Iron Sight to switch to for CQC engagements. Conclusion The PM II is a powerful sniper optic that is available for the SCAR series of rifles, the AWS, AWM and TRG-42. With the sniper rifles, it is a very useful attachment, allowing the user to snipe competitively with other sniper rifles. The SCAR family has very limited use with this scope, unless the rifle is set to semi-automatic. However, the SCAR SSR finds good use with the PM II, allowing it to be on par with most other sniper rifles, and surpassing every DMR's sight in terms of scope magnification. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' *Highest magnification level on the AWM, AWS and TRG-42. *Highest magnification level on the SCAR SSR. *Unlocked by default. Cons: *Low scope steady time. *Longer ADS time. Trivia * The PM II uses a Mil-dot reticle instead of the modern range finding scope used by the Intervention, Remington 700, BFG 50, and SFG 50. * Interestingly, the PM II on the AWS has an illuminated crosshair while the PM II on the AWM does not. ** The AWS has the P3L reticle whereas the AWM has the P3 reticle. * The SCAR family of weapons could equip the PM II as of 8/4/2018. ** The reason that the PM II was added to the SCAR family was to "test the waters for future content", as stated by an official PF contributor. References Category:Optics